This invention relates to mousse products and, in particular, to a mousse product that is useful for shortening the drying time of nail enamel.
Since time immemorial, women have applied nail enamel to their fingernails and toenails for ornamental purposes. While nail enamel is generally considered to beautify the nails, application of the enamel is time-consuming and inconvenient. Specifically, the most time-consuming and inconvenient aspect of the application is the time it takes for the nail enamel to dry. Drying time is generally a minimum of fifteen minutes. During this fifteen minute period, a woman must take care not to permit the wet enamel on the nails to come into contact with any object or substance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mousse product that can be applied to enameled nails in order to shorten the drying time of the enamel.